


cancelled

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: i was good (but then i quit) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Peanut Butter, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: In which Alistair does something absolutely infuriating
Relationships: Framework Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: i was good (but then i quit) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	cancelled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaeRianL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/gifts).



> prompted by acetoshikosato over on tumblr  
> DoctorQuake + listening to them while they vent

“Do you know what my father did today?”

Daisy looked over when the door closed behind him, sucking a bit of peanut butter off of her thumb while she arched a brow. She’d had the day off of training, and chose to hide away from everything in the apartment, where they had a fully stocked kitchen and premium streaming options. It was far nicer than the regular rooms she was expected to use, and it meant she got to see him without worrying about the cameras all around headquarters. “No, but I bet you’re gonna tell me.”

He shot her a look, frowning while he made his way over to the couch to sit down next to her. There was a tension in his shoulders, but not as much as there was whenever he got into an _argument,_ and there weren’t any bruises that she could see, and he wasn’t wincing, or limping, just... _annoyed._ “He cancelled my credit card.”

She blinked, putting the spoon back into the jar of peanut butter before frowning at him. “This is the most _rich asshole_ energy you’ve ever given off. I’m living for it. Tell me more.”

Leopold shook his head, shifting his weight to lean into her side while he sighed. “I bought that new tie last week, right? Which, combined with our Netflix and Hulu and HBO subscriptions, had finally sent it over its limit. So, instead of making the payment this month and ignoring it, like he usually does, he decided to actually _look_ at the bill, and now... well, I have to pay him back for the last year of streaming services, which I can do in a month, but that doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it.”

“You are so _spoiled.”_ Shaking her head with a smile, Daisy leaned over to kiss his cheek softly. “It would be way more adorable if you weren’t, like, almost thirty, but it’s still kind of endearing. Do you want some peanut butter?”

He paused for a moment, glancing down at the jar in her hands before nodding. “Yeah, okay. Why are you eating peanut butter, anyway? I thought you said it was too sticky and didn’t taste good enough to make that worth it?”

With a small shrug, she fed him a small spoonful before licking the remnants from the spoon herself. “I don’t know, just thought it sounded good. And it is, by the way. We should definitely keep getting this brand. Go ahead and keep talking shit, if you want. What else has he done, lately? I feel like I haven’t gotten an update on Alistair the Awful in a while.”

Rolling his eyes, Leopold relaxed next to her, licking some peanut butter from his lips before speaking again. “Well, there isn’t much to update you on. He cancelled this week’s meeting so he could finish up some business in Spain, disregarded ret another one of my ideas, and reminded me that I’ll never actually accomplish anything without his help, so... there, you’re caught up.” He smiled softly, kissing the side of her head when she spoke up again.

“God, I hate him.”

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
